La ve
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo. Porque es lo que siempre ha hecho y eso lo que siempre hará…


**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

La ve.

Simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo.  
>Lleva media hora parado justo ahí, viéndola dormir; viendo la forma en que su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración, como su boca forma una perfecta y pequeña mueca, como sus manos están cerradas en puños y como sus ojos a veces se mueven, como si fuera a despertar pero no lo hace.<p>

Finn sonríe suavemente, recordando la primera vez que la vio y la forma en que lo asusto; si le preguntas ahora lo negara todo, alguien como él jamás se asustaría de alguien como ella. Estaría mintiendo; por supuesto que se asusto, pero todo ese sentimiento desapareció la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos y pudo llamarla suya.

Recuerda, entonces, la primera vez que la vio llorar. Se sintió tan culpable al ver como las lágrimas surcaban su pequeño y bello rostro, sentía que era su culpa total y el pecho le dolía al no saber qué hacer.

Se acerca lentamente hasta ella y suspira. Se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla en su vida, por saber que es suya y que nadie nunca podrá quitársela.

-No piensas venir a la cama esta noche?- murmura una voz somnolienta, Finn se gira y sonríe.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que ella está bien, Rachel.

-Sabes que ella está bien- lo acusa, cruzándose de brazos, mientras camina más cerca hacia el- Recuerda que nos dijeron que debíamos dormir mientras ella duerme.

Finn asintió, pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro; en cambio, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y beso su frente. Rachel acomoda su cabeza sobre su pecho y la oye suspirar. Debe estar cansada, ella sí debería estar durmiendo, apenas esa mañana habían vuelto del hospital con su pequeña bebe en brazos, solo para encontrar su casa inundada por los orgullosos abuelos y los tíos Kurt y Blaine. Tanto su madre como Hiram, uno de los padres de Rachel, los habían atiborrado de consejos y de técnicas para atender a la nueva integrante de la familia, mientras Burt y Blaine trataban de no reír cada vez que la frase "Cuidado con su cabecita, Finn! Que no es un costal lo que cargas, por amor de Dios" se había dejado oír de labios de su madre.  
>Kurt, por su parte, había colmado la habitación de tantas bolsas con ropa para bebe que el mismo había diseñado que se dificultaba el caminar a través de esta, alegando que su primera sobrina no podría vestir los diseños de nadie más, mas aun cuando toda la colección había sido creada para ella; "En otras circunstancias jamás habría considerado siquiera el diseñar para bebes teniendo a Beyonce y a Madonna esperando por un diseño mío, así que esta pequeña debe sentirse más que afortunada" les había soltado en el momento justo en que soltó las bolsas, mientras que Blaine lanzaba una mirada de disculpa por el comportamiento de su esposo.<p>

-Vuelve a la cama, iré en un minuto- le susurro pero su esposa no contesta- Rachel? Rach?- inclina ligeramente la cabeza y la ve observarla, de la misma forma en que el la había observado minutos antes. Besa su cabello y sonríe.

Es imposible negarlo; ambos han caído bajo el hechizo de esa pequeña cosita de no más de 60 centímetros.  
>"57 centímetros, 3 kilogramos" le recuerda su voz interna. Eso fue lo único que oyó que la enfermera le dijo mientras ambos veían a la recién nacida en brazos de Rachel, y eso también fue lo único que pudo decirle a su familia y amigos que esperaban fuera.<p>

Su princesa contiene la respiración por menos de dos segundos, para después romper a llorar. Casi de inmediato el instinto paterno que nació en él desde que la vio se activa.

-Debe tener hambre- le susurra Rachel. Finn asiente y le indica que se siente en la mecedora de la esquina, para que este mas cómoda, mientras el toma a la bebe y la arrulla suavemente.-Y pensar que hace menos de tres días te daba terror cargarla- se burla.

-Es muy pequeña, cariño. Sentía que la iba a romper- se justifico, poniéndola suavemente en los brazos maternos.

-Y ahora ya no te da miedo?

-Aun me da… pero me siento peor de oírla llorar.

Rachel ríe, con esa risa sincera que el tanto ama, la misma que suelta cada vez que su esposo hace uno de sus comentarios, o cuando lee una buena crítica sobre su trabajo en la nueva obra, o cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

-Oh mi pequeña Clear, tienes a tu padre en vuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique- le susurra, bajándose el tirante del ligero camisón y guiando la boquita de la niña hasta su pecho, quien sin dudar empieza a succionar rítmicamente. Los ojitos color chocolate no se despegan del rostro de su madre.

Finn no intenta negarlo siquiera, sabe que es verdad. En su lugar, se inca a un lado de sus dos mujeres y una vez más queda fascinado por la perfección de ese momento, solo ellos tres en la seguridad de su hogar, lejos de los medios y los paparazzi, de las criticas y de los fans. Sonríe, sabe que tiene la misma sonrisa boba que puso cuando se entero que serian padres, que es la misma que tuvo durante los 8 meses y 2 semanas que duro el embarazo, y cuando la vio por primera vez.  
>Simplemente no puede evitarlo, se queda perdido en la perfección de esa pequeña personita que crearon juntos y que ahora depende por completo de ellos.<p>

-Deja de vernos así, Finn- lo reprende su esposa- Se siente raro.

-Lo siento, no puedo contenerme- deposita un beso en la cabecita de su hija, quien sigue alimentándose del pecho de Rachel- Las amo tanto, Rach.

Ella lo voltea a ver, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, y le sonríe. Sabe que si no estuviera alimentando a Clear se habría lanzado a sus brazos.  
>Suavemente limpia las lágrimas que ya comienzan a correr por su rostro con el pulgar, aunque sabe que es a causa de las hormonas del embarazo que aun están en su sistema, odia verla llorar.<p>

-Yo también te amo, Finn. Lo sabes, no?

El asiente, claro que lo sabe. Se lo ha demostrado en innumerables ocasiones desde la adolescencia, especialmente en los últimos 8 meses al regalarle la experiencia de ser padre. Sabe lo difícil que fueron para ella estos meses; el pasarse una noche si y la otra también inclinada contra el retrete vaciando su estomago, no poder soportar el olor del queso o de la loción de su propio esposo –quien sin dudarlo dejo de usarlas y cambio por otra. Temporalmente, le dijo ella-, los cambios de humor, la sensibilidad en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, el aumento de peso y las noches sin dormir por los movimientos de su pequeña pateadora… En esos meses fue cuando Finn comprendió que la difícil labor de una mujer al traer al mundo un bebe no se basa solamente en las horas de parto…aunque sin lugar a dudas eso fue lo más difícil para ambos; las más de 12 horas de contracciones, viendo al amor de su vida sufrir más de lo que había sufrido nunca.

Clear gime suavemente y aleja su boquita del pecho materno, dando a entender que se ha saciado. Rachel la levanta para sacarle el aire suavemente, pero con un rápido vistazo a su esposo sonríe y se la tiende; él la toma sin vacilar, la coloca sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón, con la cabecita reposada sobre su hombro y palpa suavemente su espalda como las enfermeras les habían enseñado a ambos. Su hija suelta un pequeño hipido y ambos sonríen.  
>La vuelve a colocar en brazos de su madre, quien comienza a mecerse suavemente, tarareando en voz baja hasta que los ojitos de la bebe se cierran y su respiración se acompasa otra vez.<p>

-La pongo en su cuna?- ella asiente y se la sede. Cuando la niña esta otra vez arropada en su lecho Finn le tiene la mano y la guía hasta su propia habitación.- Es hora de que tu también duermas, amor. Haz hecho un trabajo magnifico, descansa un poco- le susurra, mientras ambos se recuestan en la cama.

Finn la abraza y besa su cabello una vez más, tarareando en voz baja la canción con la que ambos confirmaron su amor…pocos minutos después, Rachel duerme profundamente.

"Es sorprendente como todo puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo" –piensa.  
>Hace menos de una semana ambos estaban en esa misma posición, solo que la mano de Finn trazaba círculos sobre el vientre abultado de su esposa, tratando de relajar a la pequeña pateadora que se empeñaba en no dejar dormir a su mamá… ahora esa pequeña duerme en la habitación de alado.<br>Y pensar que nada de esto pudo haber sucedido por culpa suya y de su estúpido ego…

A los 17 años decidió el rumbo de su vida. Lo decidió en el momento en el que la vio caminar fuera del salón donde se celebraba el baile de graduación de su escuela.

Fue un tonto por no darse cuenta antes de la bella chica a la que estaba dejando ir, pero, vamos, solo tenía 17 años y los fuegos artificiales lo cegaron por bastante tiempo, por tanto que no fue capaz de canalizar esa bella canción que ella escribió para Regionales.

Todos sabían que su destino era estar juntos, su madre, Burt, Kurt, Blaine, sus padres, Mercedes, Puck, el Sr. Schue, los demás New Directions… diablos, incluso Quinn y el idiota de St. James lo sabían! Pero el no pudo verlo, al menos no a primera vista…

Tuvo que estar parado en medio de ese salón decorado ridículamente, rodeado de estudiantes en trajes y vestidos largos, oyendo a Quinn diciendo –una vez más- lo que dirían cuando los eligieran reyes del baile…. Y tuvo que verla, por su puesto. Estaba parada junto a Laurent, Puck, Mercedes, Blaine y Kurt, riendo alegremente de algo que alguno había dicho. Como era obvio Quinn se dio cuenta y le grito –en tono bajo para que nadie oyera, pero no por eso menos aterrador- que "Por una vez en tu vida, Finn, deja de comportarte como un idiota! Estamos a punto de estar en la cima una vez más, es donde pertenecemos! No arruines esto o nunca te lo perdonare."

Y allí lo supo. Nada de eso era cierto. El no pertenecía a ahí, no pertenecía a la cima, al menos no con ella. No pertenecía para estar con ella…  
>No se suponía que así es como seria su baile de graduación, no se suponía que llevara esa corbata dorada, por que combinaba con el vestido dorado de ella y porque hacia resaltar sus ojos. No se suponía que terminaría con su foto de anuario acompañado de una rubia…<p>

Y cuando el nombre de Quinn y el suyo fue anunciado como reyes solo lo termino de saber. Porque mientras que la rubia caminaba hacia el escenario con una expresión de sorpresa totalmente falsa en su rostro, una morena en un bello vestido lila caminaba hacia la salida, acompañada de su hermanastro, su novio y su diva mejor amiga.

-Finn!- lo había llamado Quinn, viendo que no había avanzado ni un solo paso para seguirla, haciendo que volteara a verla.- Estas haciendo que haga el ridículo! Vamos, es nuestro momento.

-No, Quinn- la corto- Es tu momento, siempre ha sido tuyo. Tu destino está ahí- señalo al escenario, donde la entrenadora Sue y el director Figgins esperaban por ellos, para coronarlos- el mío está saliendo por la puerta.

Quinn vio al grupo salir y tomo su mano.

-No te atrevas a hacerme esto, Finn! No seré reina sin ti… no hay reina sin un rey.

-Y yo no soy el tuyo.- dio media vuelta, oyendo los murmullos de asombro a su alrededor. Sabia cual sería el chisme más jugoso de la semana "Finn Hudson simplemente dejo a Quinn Fabray en medio de la pista después de ser nombrados rey y reina? Pues sí. Pobre de ella!" pero poco le importaba ahora.

Paso a lado de Puck y Laurent, quienes sonrieron y le lanzaron miradas que claramente querían decir "Jodelo otra vez y te pateare el trasero" y "Rompe el corazón de Berry y yo rompo tu rostro", respectivamente. Finn también sonrió, sin él como rey Quinn no sería reina, Puck y Laurent lo serian… se lo merecían.

Y después corrió.  
>Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Corrió hasta el estacionamiento, para ver a su hermanastro y sus amigos riendo de algo, mientras esperaban su auto.<p>

-Finn!- Grito Kurt al verlo- Que haces aquí? Quinn te va a matar por haberla de…

No pudo terminar de hablar y a él poco le importo.  
>Tomo a la morena pequeña entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo más ni decir nada, la beso. Devoro sus labios como no lo hacía desde varios meses atrás, saboreó su boca, mordió su labio, succiono suavemente… y el aire los separo. Bueno, la falta de este en realidad.<p>

-Incendio- jadeo cuando sus labios ya no estuvieron sobre los de ella.

-Qué? Incendio? Donde?- pudo ver como su ceño se arrugaba en la preocupación y tuvo que sonreír. Esa era su Rachel, siempre preocupada por los demás- Kurt llama a los bomberos… Finn, donde es el incendio?

-En mí.

-En ti?

-Si- asintió- Cuando me besas no hay fuegos artificiales… hay un incendio. Es como un pequeño fuego que se inicia en mis labios y rápidamente ocupa cada lugar en mí… así es como me siento al besarte.

Y ella sonrió.  
>Finn aun no está muy seguro si quien aplaudió después fue Kurt o Blaine, o si realmente oyó a Mercedes decir "Al fin!", lo único que si recuerda es que Rachel lo volvió a besar.<p>

Claro, el lunes siguiente el chisme fue casi como él lo había previsto. Solo que en lugar del "Finn Hudson simplemente dejo a Quinn Fabray en medio de la pista después de ser nombrados rey y reina? Pues sí. Pobre de ella!" lo que se oía mas fuerte fue "Finn Hudson simplemente dejo a Quinn Fabray en medio de la pista después de ser nombrados rey y reina por Rachel Berry? Pues sí. Parece que el chico al fin llego a sus sentidos".

Estuvieron juntos hasta que la escuela termino y se fueron a Nueva York. El por el football, ella por el teatro… y llegaron hasta donde están ahora.

Rachel se mueve entre los brazos de su esposo, quien sabe que también debería estar durmiendo pero no puede. Quiere estar atento por si oye el llanto de su hija una vez más, y la lesión de su codo está empezando a molestar nuevamente. Aunque debe estar agradecido. Si no se hubiera lesionado la semana pasada, el jueves habría tenido que estar en un avión a las 9 de la mañana para ir a Los Ángeles a jugar con los Jetts, y dado que el jueves a las 11 fue cuando Rachel se puso de parto… si, está agradecido.  
>La lesión no es grave, pero le impedirá jugar durante al menos 1 mes, lo cual es genial pues tendrá un mes con sus dos chicas, el primer mes de vida de su bebe.<p>

No se está quejando de su carrera, ama jugar Football profesionalmente, los Jetts tienen grandes posibilidades de ir a Súper Bowl este año, y sus fans son los mejores del mundo… pero realmente le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo en casa con su esposa.  
>Casi todos los días debe de levantarse a las 6 de la mañana –algo que no hacia ni en la escuela- para ir al GYM, después desayunar algo rápido, irse a los entrenamientos con el equipo, a veces dar entrevistas o tener sesiones de fotos para alguna revista, y al llegar a casa lo único que quiere hacer es meterse en la cama y dormir. Claro, cada día sin falta, come con Rachel y casi diario también va a ver su show…<br>A tratado de ser un buen esposo… porque sabe que fallo miserablemente tratando de ser un buen novio.

El tiempo que fueron novios mientras estaban en la universidad fue bastante confuso y difícil para ambos; entre tareas, ensayos –o entrenamientos, por parte de él-, exámenes y proyectos casi no les quedaba tiempo libre para nada, aun así Rachel siempre se las arreglo para hablarle o ir a verlo, incluso preparaba citas para ambos… Citas a las que muchas veces falto.  
>Se disculpaba diciendo que estaba cansado y ella lo aceptaba… pero llego a un punto en que todo se rompió. Finn empezó a pasar menos tiempo con ella, a veces solo se veían una mes cada tres semanas y hablaban si a caso una vez a la semana. Y aun día se encontró con ella en su dormitorio… aun hoy recuerda claramente las palabras que dijo y que le helaron la sangre "Tal vez es mejor que terminemos. Es obvio que si ya no pasas tiempo conmigo es porque ya no me amas, y aunque sé que posiblemente te amare por el resto de mi vida, no puedo retenerte a mi lado".<p>

Paso todo una semana encerrado en su habitación sin importarle el mundo exterior y dos horas con el teléfono pegado a la oreja para oír el discurso que su hermanastro le dio por dejar ir a la "mejor maldita chica que alguna vez tendrás", pero es que era cierto, Rachel era lo mejor de su vida y el estaba dejando que se le escapara entre los dedos como el agua. Cuando la semana llego a su fin se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con una sudadera y pantalones de descanso, y sin afeitarse salió de su dormitorio directo asía el de su ex (la maldita palabra le quemo el corazón). En cuanto la chica abrió la puerta Finn pudo decir que tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien; se veía más pálida y era claro que había perdido un par de kilos en tan pocos días. Sin decir palabras la abrazo y lloro sobre su hombro; Rachel tembló ante su contacto pero no se alejo. Prometió cambiar, prometió hacerla feliz, prometió no fallarle nunca más, prometió tantas cosas… Y se aseguro de siempre cumplirlas, con ayuda –claro está- de Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes e incluso Puck –"Rompe el corazón de mi pequeña caliente princesa judía Americana otra vez y te juro que no podrás reproducirte, Hudson"-, quienes no dudaron en formar una alianza contra él en esa semana.

-Te esta doliendo otra vez?- la voz de su bella esposa lo trae de vuelta otra vez.

-Un poco-confiesa porque nunca ha podido mentirle, pero ella no tiene por que saber que no hablaba de su lesión precisamente- No te preocupes por eso, vuelve a dormir… Clear se despertara en menos de tres horas otra vez.

La ve pestañar y soltar un suspiro, que más parece un bostezo.  
>Besa su cabello y la abraza más fuerte…<p>

Y la ve, por el resto de la noche –o hasta que el sueño lo vence por completo- la ve.  
>Porque es lo que siempre ha hecho y eso lo que siempre hará… verla… verlas.<br>Y sentirse agradecido por tenerlas.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Creo que este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren otra parte pues dejen muchos ****reviews, ok?**


End file.
